


Outsiders in the outsiders

by Trashy_clown



Series: Middle schools a bitch [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Gen, M/M, Middle School, Other, Teen Crush, Young Love, charachters as tweens, their all 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_clown/pseuds/Trashy_clown
Summary: A weekend sleepover with the losers doesn’t go as planned.Or Mike and Richies friendship.
Relationships: & Beverly marsh, Bill Denbrough & Mike Hanlon & Ben Hanscom & Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon & Richie Tozier, mentiond - Relationship
Series: Middle schools a bitch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098275
Kudos: 3





	Outsiders in the outsiders

**Author's Note:**

> Uncensored n word and f slurs.

Mike lived just outside of town but apparently this town can’t give him a break even on a Saturday. He had gone into town to hang out with the losers at bens house as usual for their weekend sleepover.

Richies house is closer to the center of town and mike has to pass through to get to bens house so he usually picks Richie up and they ride together.

“Hey mike my man!”

“Hey rich” mike stood awkwardly at the end of Richies driveway waiting for the other boy to pull his bike out of the messy garage. “Can we stop by the corner store before we get to Bennys? The newest spidey comic came out and I got some lawn mowing cash this morning.” Richie asked as he walked his bike down the drive.

“I guess so” mike said swinging his leg over his bike. “Yess” Richie pumped his fist in the air and swung his leg over his bike.

It didn’t take them long to get to the corner store and get the comic so they assumed they would be early for once but the world seems to be against them both. They had just passed the butcher shop when belch Huggins car roared past them, then swerved into a crooked parking job a few feet in-front of the boys.

“Well what do we have here?” Henry sneered hoping out the window of the car. Mike and Richie halted on their bikes. “The fag and the nigger” victor grabbed mike in a head lock and patrick pulled Richies arms around his back. “What are we gonna toem Henry?” Belch asked cracking his knuckles. “Let us go” mike shouted” Richie shot mike a look that said ‘are you crazy!’

“Shut up you little bitch, I told you to stay out of my town” Henry spat on mikes face “you too pussy” Henryspat on Richies glasses and smeared it around with his finger pressing the glasses painfully hard into the boys face, Richie squirmed trying to free himself from Patrick’s grip. “Stop wiggling fag” patrick hissed into Richies ear.

“Take em to the ally” Henry commanded. The ally was a dead end between he pharmacy and a flower shop they were stuck they’re bikes had been left on the sidewalk. Richie and mike had been thrown into the wall mikes ears were ringing from the lack of air of vics head lock.

“Get up! Fucking fagots!” Henry yelled,belch kicked mike in the stomach. “I bet they were heading to go have a loser orgy with all the other fags” patrick says to Henry. Henry nods along crouching in front of mike and pressed the butt of his cigarette into mikes chest, mike screams out in pain trying to get away. Richie jumps at Henry tackling him to the ground and punching him in the nose. “Agh fuck” Richie hisses he’d never punched anyone before and didn’t know that it would hurt your hand. He sat on Henry’s chest “your mom and I were in this position just last night.” Richie jabbed, Henry shouts and punches Richie in the face effectively getting Richie off him and braking the arm of his glasses.

“Do something you useless fucks!!” He shouts the Bully’s instantly spring into action belch and Henry kicking and punching mike, and patrick and vic holding Richie against the wall shouting slurs at him and teasingly shooting flames at him. “I’ll light you of fire you Flamer!!” Patrick shouts releaseing a stream of flames the tips ofRichies bangs caught on fire he shouted in surprise squirming away from Victor and pating his hair out. He kicked patrick in the balls and ran for mike “MIKE GET HIM IN THE BALLS!” Mike suddenly slams his feet into Henry and belches crotches and jumped up off his back sprinting to grab Richies hand and running out of the ally together. “Get back here faggots!!” Henry yelled as they mounted their bikes and rode away.

“Hey hey c-can we slow down” mike huffs through labors breaths. Slowing his bike to a stop a few blocks from bens house Richie stops getting off his bike and sitting on the curb. “Are you ok Richie?” Mike sits down next to him hissing at the paving in his ribs and the burn on his chest. Richie shakes his head “are you hurt?” Richie snaps his head up to glare at mike “am I hurt! Yeah I am! But stop worrying about every one else! Look at you mike you literally have a burn on your fucking chest and you probably have a cracked rib!! And and your eye look at your eye Mike!! Stop caring about me I’m not worth it. Worry about your self” mike sat still he felt his eyes beginning to sting and his nose drip he sniffed quietly wiping his nose weakly. “Wait don’t don’t cry Mikey I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell at you” mike let out a laugh “I’m not crying cause I’m sad, I-I just didn’t know you cared about me that much.”

“What?” Richie asked his own nose was dripping but with blood and not snot.

“I mean, I know you care about me but I- sometimes I feel left out of the group like, like I’m the outsider in the group of outsiders” mike explained.

“Mike...” Richie whispered the taller boy let out a sob his dark hands coming up to cover his face. Richie put his arm over the other boys shoulder. “I- I feel that way too Mike” Mike looked at him through this hands I quizzical look on his face. “Not that your the outsider, I meant I feel that way about myself that I’m an outsider”

Mike pulled away from Richie angrily “why Richie hu! Why? Because you have glasses? That’s nothing!! Imagine feeling like you have Nothing in common with all your friends, And non of your friends can relate to you! Your parents are both alive and care about you! your a white boy in a town that strives on its racism! I don’t even know what makes you a loser!! Your glasses?! That makes no fucking sence.”

Mike took a deep breath he never cursed. Richie was the one crying now wanting for his friend to understand that he knew what discrimination felt likethat they could relate but he was too scared. Mike continued “all of us losers have at least two things that makes us a losers and we all like to pretend it’s the one that’s not so bad like, I’m a loser because I’m home schooled not because I’m black. And bills a loser because he’s quite not because he has a speech impediment. Beverlys a loser because she’s poor not because of the rumors that surround her. Eddies a loser because he’s small not because he’s ‘sick’. Bens a loser because he’s new not because he’s overweight. Stanley’s a loser because he’s neat and odd not because he’s Jewish. And your a loser because of your glasses not because anything else! I don’t know why your a loser so how can you feel left out?!” mike pauses and quiets down “you and the other guys, your all white your all at the same school you all live in town. I just, I feel that Maybe one day you guys just won’t invite me in to town or you’ll forget about me and I’ll be all alone. I said I wanted to go to Florida one day but... I don’t want to go if it’s not with you guys” mike let out a sob he stopped his rant he looked up from his hands and at Richies face. Richie was crying silently, “mike,I love you, and I’ll never leave leave you and your not gonna ever be forgotten Ever, so stop talking yourself into believing that. If the other losers leave you well then that sucks for them fuckers because your the best most kind caring loyal person I know, and if you want to go to Florida... I’m coming with you. Deal?” Richie held out his hand for mike to shake on it, mike looked down at his hand and back at Richies beaten face “deal, I love you too man” instead of taking Richies hand he surged forward and hugged him in the tightness hug he could muster with bruised ribs.

Richie pulled away first fidgeting with his hands

“mike, I have to tell you something... but you can’t tell anyone not even the other losers, Beverly already knows though.” Mike takes Richies hands in his “go for it” Richie takes a deep breath “I’m gay, that’s what makes me a loser that’s why I feel like an outsider” Mikes face morphs into one of understanding “oh” he said he didn’t let go of Richies hands like Richie had expected him to but instead gripped them tighter and pulled them to the in injured part of his chest “well, we can be the outsiders together” Richie laughs wetly. “Yeah” he stands up pulling mike to his feet with him. “Well now we’re definitely late to bens” Richie said hoping onto his forget bike “yeah, hey Richie i won’t tell anyone but... do you like Eddie?” Mike asked as he pedaled slowly next to Richie. Richie Sighed “yeah, I think though if I hadn’t been in love with Eddie since I was 10 I would have the gayest crush on you Mike my man” mike blushed laughing lightly “ I’m serious man your the second most handsome man ever, I bet you’ll be a famous model one day”

“No way man”

“Yes way” 

* * *

They got to bens house around 4:30 when they were supposed to be there at 3:00 Mike added his bike to the pile in the front yard and headed up the steps to the front door.

It swung open and out came an angry Beverly jumping at mike and Richie for a hug “what the fuck guys where were you?!” Mike Groans at the contact of Beverlys shirt agains his burn. She pulls back “ oh my god!” 

“Wha- mike! Richie!” Stanley said from behind Beverly at the door. Beverly pulled them inside the house and to the living room “boys! Look at your fellow losers now!” Beverly announced all heads turns to see mike and Richies beaten faces and body’s. 

“W-wholly f-f-fuck” bill whispers “what happened?!” Eddie asked dragging mike and Richie by the wrists to sit on the couch a forgotten game of monopoly sat on the Coffey table along with sodas and popcorn back to the future was playing on the box tv in the corner. 

“What’s it look like dipshit” Richie deadpans. “Henry?” Ben asked quietly. Mike nods “your chest mike!” Eddie exclaimed every one quickly when to examine mikes burn “see mike” Richie whispered he set his hand on mikes knee mentality conveying ‘they care about you’. 

Once mike and Richie were patched up and wearing blood free clothes from their bags (they were both is pajama because that’s all they had in there over night bags) Stan Eddie and Ben continued their monopoly game. The others all decided they wanted cookies so they got to work on raiding bens kitchen for ingredients. 

“Hey Mike I never thanked you for.. accepting me” Richie whispered bill had gone to the bathroom so he didn’t need to whispered with just Beverly and mike in the room but it felt more comfortable. “Of course Richie. You don’t need to thank me it’s something that should be accepted” Beverly raised her eyebrows at them “wait did- did you..” Richie nods at her, she squeals “oh my god Richie I’m so proud of you!” Richie hugged her back “shhh be quiet miss marsh” 

“What’s g-going on?” Bill askes he’s standing in the door way of the kitchen holding the bathroom towel in his hands. Richie looks at mike and Beverly “were having a threesom” Beverly smacks his arm and mike laughs fondly “sorry rich I’m too good for you” Beverly says. “It’s f-fine if you guys don’t want-t to tell m-me what you were talking about y-y-y-your aloud to have secr-r-rets with selectivel-l-losers I was just c-curious” bill said sounding a little sad. “Thanks bill” mike said looking up from storing the cookie batter “yeah” Richie says throwing some chocolate chips at bill. Then there was an awkward silence. That was broken by the oven beeping. 

“Guys! If the ovens Hot enough you have to put the food in now or it will over heat! It’s an old oven” Ben shouts from the living room. “Oki doki” Richie calls back. “Hurry up mike, bill can you get me a tray out” Beverly said throwing a spoon to Richie so he can ball up the dough.They got the cookies in the oven and headed back to the living room after they cleaned up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be out soon


End file.
